


致所有无限延展的未来【里】

by Violasisi



Series: 致所有无限延展的未来 [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasisi/pseuds/Violasisi
Summary: 本篇ed，全员苏醒进入未来机关后，日向在一次任务中因伤昏迷，至今住院没有醒来，某天，狛枝去探望……





	致所有无限延展的未来【里】

“狛枝先生，上午好。”  
“嗯，上午好。”  
在和熟识的护士小姐打过招呼后，狛枝手里拿着花束，快速走向了熟悉的病房。  
“我进来了哦。”狛枝开门，室内并没有人回应，狛枝若无其事的走进病房，脱下西装外套，挽起袖子拿过花瓶，换上了今天拿来的花。  
“日向君，今天也是一如既往地能睡呢。”换完鲜花，狛枝坐在床边，微笑的看着躺在床上熟睡的短发男孩子，旁边的多参数监护仪发出平稳的滴滴声。  
“今天外面是晴天哦，樱花也已经开完了，所以换了新的花，还是说更喜欢樱花？真是古典呢，明明对樱饼那么讨厌呢，不过实际上两者没什么关系就是了。嫌我太能说嘛，没办法，希望的大家都在为了建设未来而忙不过来呢，所以只有我这种人来看你了，很失望吗？不想被日向说呢，我虽然是不值得一提的人，但比起躺在床上安稳的呼呼大睡的日向君而言还是做出一些贡献的呢。之前还大言不惭的说要创造未来，看到现在的自己不觉得还害羞吗？诶？想要反驳我吗？至少也要醒来再说嘛。”狛枝不管床上的人有没有回应，看着窗外喋喋不休的说着。  
“自从那次爆炸后躺在床上睡了多长时间了呢，嘛，也是肯定的吧，基本日向君每次任务都会负伤入院呢，上次伤好了下次还会入院，记忆力简直和金鱼一样好，还是说手术留下的后遗症呢？”狛枝撩开日向额前的头发，温柔的看着额头上手术的伤痕。  
“那次我不在场，听说是因为失血过多加上爆炸引发的并发症而导致的昏迷呢，什么时候会醒来呢，不要再让大家等了，不如说我为了大家和日向君把呼吸管拔掉？这样做更好吗？”狛枝的手伸向了呼吸管捏紧，而眼睛仍然望着日向的脸，日向的呼吸变得急促，监护仪上面的心跳数骤然上升。  
“……还是不行吗。”狛枝松手，日向的呼吸变得平缓，而心跳的数值也降到了平时。  
“虽然很想再试试，但如果继续的话日向君会因为大脑缺氧而智商降低，那样的话得不偿失了，和大家已经尝试了很多种办法了，一点回应都不给，日向君也太冷漠了吧？就那么不愿醒来吗，呐。”狛枝坐了起来。  
“说实话，醒来后没有想到会是这种结局呢，在程序中也是，还以为会是大家同时死去，或者我死去但日向君你们仍然活着，结果大家都活了下来，日向君现在也算活着？能听得到我说话但是不给予回应呢，也有在好好地呼吸，生理机能一切正常，那么能给予我回应的日向君去哪里了呢？日向君，这样是犯规哟，大家都在但是自己在偷懒什么的，如果再不行来的话我大概还会做点什么也说不定哦？毕竟像这样既没有希望也没有绝望的现在很无聊不是吗，为了创造希望，世界应该更加绝望才对嘛，诶？还是没反应？如果是平常的话应该早就跳起来揍我了，呐，日向君，到底要睡到什么时候，我已经等累了。”狛枝走到床边趴下扑到了日向身上，头埋进了日向盖的被子上。  
“科学上能够叫醒你的方法只要是文献上有的和大家都试过了，还有一些没有被证实的方法我想试但是被大家阻止了，还是说嫌未来机关这种黑心工厂工作太多想要休假？可以哦，我陪你，贾巴沃克岛可以吗？程序里也行哦？病毒已经消失了，七海桑和兔美都在哦？你现在在睡觉，那么只要我睡着就能和你聊天了？可是我从来没有在梦里见到你呢。或者说你的脑电波现在处于特殊的频率需要变成植物人才能和你沟通？如果需要的话我会去实验哦？虽然预备学科的你身上没有任何希望，但如果能从植物人状态中醒来说不定会成为医学上的奇迹呢？呐？到底要怎么样才能醒来呢？要用到什么治疗器械呢？要向哪位神明祈祷呢？要付出怎样的代价才能换来这种幸运呢？要满足你什么愿望才能把你唤醒呢？呐，日向君，告诉我呀，不告诉我我不知道该怎么做呀。”  
房间里，回响的只有均匀的呼吸声和仪器发出的滴滴声，还有透过什么厚重的物体传来的几近无声的抽泣。  
“……科学的手段行不通的话，非科学？巫术之类的……啊，可是我看的文献上都是召唤已逝之人的，并没有让活着的日向君回来的方法呢。…说起来……日向的状态倒是很像童话里的睡美人或者白雪公主呢……白雪公主……诶？”似乎想到了什么，狛枝坐了起来，看着日向的脸。  
“虽然从现实的科学来讲概率几乎为零……………………而且日向君醒了可能会生气…………………………………但是…………试试看吧，呐？日向君。”  
像是为了增强自己的决心自言自语，狛枝缓慢的俯下身，将自己的唇贴合到日向的唇上。  
一个缱绻而绵长的吻。  
大约像是过了一个世纪，狛枝起身，带着一丝期望看着日向的脸。  
“哈哈，果然还是不行吗，也是呢，像我这种垃圾不是王子，预备学科的日向君也不是公主，更何况童话的奇迹也不会在现实中发生呢。“狛枝起身，拿起西装外套穿上。  
”晚安日向君，好梦，我明天再来。“  
随着轻微的关门声，房间重归寂静。  
而在狛枝临走前，没有注意的，床上的沉睡的青年的如同鸦羽般的睫毛，像是蝴蝶起飞前振翅般的微不可见的颤动着。  
颤动的频率和幅度都变大了，仪器上心跳的数值也增加了，一会，青年缓缓地，半睁开了眼睛，向门边望去，久睡刚醒的身体还不能自如的控制，嘴唇微动，似乎反复呢喃着什么字节，小声却坚持的，露出的手微微颤抖，握成像要抓住什么的手势。  
“狛枝。”

**Author's Note:**

> 说明一下，【表】和【里】是日向在任务中大失血时狛枝有没有在场献血给日向的世界线分支。  
> 日向君重新获得才能和醒来都是因为和狛枝发生了体液接触，表是血液，里是亲吻的唾液。  
> 狛枝是O型血，日向是A型血，在紧急情况时O型血可以缓慢少量的输给别的血型，但如果有条件还是提倡相同血型输给相同血型。
> 
> 虽然是半开放结局，但两篇都是抱着HE的心态写的哦！


End file.
